minebuildnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rome
2012-02-23 12.10.03.png|Rome's bathing area. 2012-02-23 12.09.29.png|Rome's lower-class area. 2012-02-23 12.09.15.png|The entrance to Rome's lower-class area. 2012-02-23 12.09.06.png|Rome's town hall. (To be changed) 2012-02-23 12.09.00.png|Rome's impressive arched bridge. 2012-04-14_12.54.13.png|Rome's Temple of Mars and Irene 2012-04-14_12.54.27.png|The Lighthouse of Rome 2012-04-14_12.54.42.png|The Great Guard Tower of Rome Rome is a large city coming from a long string of factions. It will be the capital of a nation once more New Rome towns start popping up (a long way from now). It is extremely far off from the Town world spawn and is located on a large continent which name is to be decided. Its mayor is kingluc517, Rome's emperor. It is a large town which is largely expanding. We have an extremely large economy due to the fact that the current members own the wealthiest shops in Minebuild. When entering Rome, your role in society is based on your wealth. If you are new to the MineBuild Nations server and need assistance getting started you may enter as a Guard or Gatherer. You will be given a house in the " Slums' and assume your role. If you are an apprentice, then you may select to train in agriculture, architecture, or gathering. Kingluc517 teaches architecture, while lnye teaches agriculture and gathering. The Slums The Slums is a place for the people of Rome who choose to not build a house out of stone, or aren't wealthy enough to do so. It includes the Guard Barracks which hosts the guards, and lnye97's house as he doesnt like building with stone. The Slums are running out of room and has nowhere to build, but up. So the next installment in the Slums will be apartments, with no more than 2 rooms each. These aren't modern day apartments, though. They have no flowing water and aren't very pretty. The Barracks are home to the Roman gaurds. They are supplied with weapons, armor, food, and a clean bed. The guards of Rome have sworn an Oath to protect it and its people from the various problems which lie ahead. Guard Ranks: The Arch Bridge The Arch Bridge is a large stone bridge crossing the Rome bay. It connects the Town Hall and the rest of Rome. It used almost 1000 blocks of stone,and took about and hour to complete. It is also the most iconic structure in Rome. It has 7 arches that reach about 15 blocks down to the bottom of the bay. It is also 5 blocks wide and aver 50 blocks long. It is lined with stone brick and is probably the most traversed area in Rome. The Lighthouse The lighthouse of Rome is a tall lighthouse on the eastern hill know as Lighthouse Hill, or Phari Monte. It is lit by a fire and is one of the easiest ways to find Rome. The Sewers The sewers are a large underground system of water tunnels. They are where all the trash goes from public (and private) trashcans. If you would like to have a trashcan built in your house then you must pay $200 for installation, and if we need to expand the sewers, then it will be $300. (PS. Rome was destroyed durring a fatal bug in the world and now 1 pillar remains where it once stood... With the date founded and the date of destruction) Category:Towns